FROZEN sequel
by Sliceage
Summary: the Cate/House story blossoms


The knock on his door made House's already throbbing head nearly explode. A mixture of Bourbon and a pointless bar fight that evening had left him in this state. He'd picked the fight with some behemouth who could've easily killed him, likely as some delayed jealous reaction to the day's earlier events.

Cate had returned to PPTH that afternoon to a rowdy but warm party in the lobby. House had lurked around a corner somewhere, waiting do make his dashing approach. The two had kept in contact as she healed at the Antarctic station. Emails, webcam sessions, and the occasional random midday phonecall had always been smattered with thick layers of flirtation but also relevance. They'd learned a lot about each other in the past few weeks. Even though she'd repeatedly insisted on her fidelity to Sean, he couldn't help but convince himself that she was just stringing him along, only to let him down gently when she returned to PPTH so she could let loose and romp with House. But fire blazed in his skin as he spied Cate modeling an engagement ring for every greeter she encountered. Sean's arm draped over her shoulder only made him seethe further. He'd hobbled away in a brisk huff... only to eventually find himself here at his place, half drunk and probably concussed.

House yanked the door open without checking to see who might behind it b/c the idea of squinting through the peephole at this point seemed more painful than a week without vicodin. "WHAT!" he yelled without opening his eyes.

"Greg?" a soft, impish voice replied back.

Through the fog that was now his vision, House made out the lovely shape of Dr. Cate Milton. She was alone, and looked terrified.

"You're bleeding. Did you get into some fight?"

He hadn't noticed any blood earlier but now felt the crusted streak the stretched from his cheek down his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here Cate?" he quietly demanded, completely ignoring her inquiry.

"I didn't see you today at the hospital. I was hoping we'd meet up."

He scoffed and started to close the door in her face. She caught it with her forearm and pushed back with the most confused, angry and hurt visage House might have ever seen.

"What the FUCK is your problem, Greg!?" she forced her way into the room and slammed the door forcefully behind her. House had already limped across the room leaving his back to her.

But he whipped around to yell, "Meet up for what Cate? A chat? A therapy session? Ya know, I was pouring on the mojo pretty strong while we were separated by a million miles and you made it very clear that you were responding. And now you come back here ENGAGED to that half-wit machining monkey?"

"I was very clear about i one thing /i Greg! And that was my relationship with-"

"Oh just save it Cate, ok? How many times did we share some pretty explicit conversations about sex, love and vulnerabilities we seemed to agree the other would compliment? Thats not flirting Cate, thats setting something up!"

They were shouting now. All Cate could do was scoff, shake her head and turn to leave. She obviously didn't know what she was doing then and certainly couldn't explain why she'd come here tonight. The visibly shaken woman stopped at the doorknob and turned to ask: "So what happened to your face?"

"I was punched repeatedly." House answered back matter-of-factly.

"By who?"

"Some guy at a bar I called a slovenly fatass, with absolutely no provocation."

Cate turned around to find House leaning against the back of the couch, head down. She could replay the event via intuition probably better than he could recall it. Classic projection behavior. Take an emotion from one event and shift it over to another unrelated one, often with very negative results. He'd been pissed at the hospital so picked a fight so could get the shit kicked out of him both physically and emotionally in one day – though he'd never describe it that way. She sighed and walked over to the kitchen sink and dampened a towel with warm water. Cate approached House with the towel raised and with her other hand lifted his head by the chin. It suddenly hit her that this was the first time they'd ever made physical contact. She felt charged, and guilty. As she went to wipe at House's wounds he pulled away.

In the most pained voice she could imagine would ever leave House's lips he whispered: "Please. Don't touch me."

She laughed the statement off and continued the task of wiping off his face. He let out a breath that sounded like it was suppressing a whimper. She guessed it was not a whimper of physical pain. He had slammed his eyes shut and seemed to be quietly cursing himself and ever so slightly shaking his head. Before she'd completed the job, he stood up and lurched forward securing her waist with his arm. He stumbled with her infront of him several steps forward until he'd plastered her body with his against the door. Cate had instinctively thrown her arms up against the surface and let out a squeal. Before she could utter a complaint, House had silenced her mouth with is own. His kiss started sloppy and intense, but evolved into a soft and sweet dance between lips and tongues – she was kissing him back, and fiercely. Cate moaned and House felt his jeans tighten. He had pinned her arms there above her head (where they had landed), and she was thrusting her hips up into his while taking short, deep breaths as they occasionally broke lips. House released her arms to cup her jaw and caress her face with his thumb. His other hand dropped immediately between her legs and he rubbed her through her thin dress pants. She broke the kiss to suddenly yelp at the touch of his enormous hands on her body like this. She had to admit, she'd fantasized about Greg often while at the South Pole, even imagined him on top of her when it was actually Sean... but his actual touch far exceeded any dream she'd ever had – about anyone! His fingers were gentle and forceful at the same time. He applied just enough pressure through the fabric to make her shiver but not come – though she thought she might.

At the sound of her yelp, House removed his hand from below and matched it with the other around her face. There he craddled her head and shoved his pelvis into her abdomen where she could feel his massive erection.

"I asked you nicely..." he uttered breathlessly, "not to touch me." He sucked in a couple more breaths and continued. "I didn't want to step in between you two if it were real, but, I've wanted you so bad... for so long... I knew if I felt you, I'd need all of you." House opened his eyes to gauge her reaction. A tear escaped her eye and she nearly hiccupped, "I think I knew that all along." House kissed the tear so softly Cate thought she'd just implode. He felt her shrink and so moved back down to lavish her lips with delicate pecks and flicks of his tongue. She responded in turn giving him access. Her lips felt on fire when kissing Greg. Never in her life had a kiss been this much of a turn on. Their hips seemed to grind in rhythm to their mouths.

House suddenly broke from her lips, slammed his head against the door behind her and nuzzled his mouth to her ear. "I need to be inside you" he choked. Cate nodded unconsciously and grabbed him by the hand to carefully lead down the hall to where she instinctively assumed his bedroom was. Once there he grabbed her from behind by the hips and sent her sailing onto the bed. It would have been an overly aggressive move if she hadn't gotten to know him so well despite their distance. So instead of protesting she just giggled into her palms. After a moment, she turned to lay on her back, propped up on elbows. Cate smiled at the site of a now shirtless Greg's masculine expression and his deliberate act of removing his belt. Before he got to his fly and zipper she jumped up and waved a dismissive hand – she wanted to unwrap her present. Cate stopped with his fly only half undone to disrobe herself, she wanted to feel as sensual as possible before unveiling his throbbing member. House gasped at the site of a perfect nude woman. Cate had the most beautiful breasts, her stomach was flat but not too skinny like some of those grotesque runway models, and her legs were tight and muscular. His cock twitched in his pants. He thought quickly "webcams suck". Unable to await ditching the pants, House dove onto her.

Feeling her erect nipples graze his chest sent House's desire to previously unattained levels. He nearly bit down into Cate's neck and the moan that that move elicited nearly made him cum in his jeans. His hands had returned to cup and caress her face but quickly advanced to knead one breast and thumb her soaking wet clit. Crying out, Cate pulled off probably the most adept move in sexual history. She pulled her knees to her chest while running her hands through his hair and used her feet to remove his half open jeans AND boxer briefs. Greg's smile under his kiss made Cate mirror the response and they were soon kissing b/w giggles. The dramatic reality set in for Cate as she felt his large throbbing member flop down onto her stomach. He was huge. This might hurt. "Ready?" she asked him. He nipped a kiss at her nose and slid the length of his cock along her wet lips and clit to lubricate himself (and make her shiver) A sultry "ooooooo" left Cate's lips, "I need you inside me" she begged. House liked this tease game though (to say nothing of the time it bought him to gather himself). So he went to work slide-fucking the outside of her opening. Cate clenched and came as he grabbed the tip of his cock and rubbed it all over her aching clit. While she was still convulsing, he entered her slowly and one orgasm piggybacked another. He pumped slow but she came fast – twisting and writhing beneath him. He placed his open lips by the side of her mouth, seemingly giving her the breath to continue. She had bunched up the bedsheets in her fists and was pulling them off. "Grab me! Not the bed" House ordered and Cate obliged, wrapping her arms around him as he continued to pump against her bucking hips. She squeezed her internal muscles against his size and he let out sounds that made her come yet again – or was it all the same, insanely long orgasm? She didn't know and didnt care. Before she knew it House was burying his face in her neck and moaning loudly. She felt him release inside her and was rocked by his shivering body.

After catching his breath, House asked: "What now?"


End file.
